


雏崽情结

by shunziqing



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>去他妈的雏鸟情节，打死他都不承认。</p>
            </blockquote>





	雏崽情结

题目：雏崽情结  
配对：logan/remy（gambit）  
等级：R，因为轻微粗口和爱抚  
警告：除了CP还有人物走形  
声明：不是我的。及，全部来源于电影版金刚狼和百度来的牌王小档案  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
Remy从没想过要留着这间老破酒吧，他只是对别人输给自己的东西不怎么在意罢了。事实上，他根本完完全全把这档子事儿给抛在了脑后。  
  
他举起手杖，顶了顶帽沿儿。  
  
门里隐隐约约地传出轻缓的爵士乐，好像个温暖而模糊的儿时记忆。他瞅了瞅眼前的店面和两边的街道，毫不怀疑这个地方的经营状况大概和它门口的招牌一样摇摇欲坠。  
  
根本不值当初抵掉的5000块吧，他在心里盘算了盘算，倒不是他会斤斤计较或怎样。  
  
已经在同一个城市待得够久了，他清楚得很，是时候斩断联系，搬到下一个城市重新搭窝筑巢了。  
  
他一边琢磨着能多快把这个地方出手，一边迈进店里，出乎意料地看到里面并不是全然的空无一人。也许绝对的普通和毫无特色也算得上个吸引顾客的因素。  
  
他挑挑眉，从桌椅间穿过，来到吧台跟前。尽头处，斜坐着个头发蓬松的高个男人，正打算把自己淹没在威士忌和龙舌兰酒里。  
  
那家伙皱了皱鼻子，灌下另一杯琥珀色液体，“Gambit。”他说，头也没回。  
  
也许，可以在这多待一阵子。  
  
牌王扶了扶帽子：“Wolf。”  
  
  
  
2、  
Logan老早就闻见味儿了。那华丽而张扬的古龙水味儿，就算你没有一个‘狗’鼻子，也是很难忽略的。  
  
真正奇异的是，他实际上并不觉得厌恶，正相反，他觉得放松。甚至允许那修长有力、有时候致命的手在他肩膀上拍了两拍。  
  
可能跟这是他醒来后除了血、尘土、血以外闻到的第一个生命的气息有点关系。不带怒火和恶意的、浓烈的、甚至可以称为美好的气息。  
  
Remy LeBeau。  
  
他把这个名字咬在嘴里，就着酒，囫囵吞下肚。这是他记忆的开端，已知唯一一个与他失落的过去有联系的人，这个人——  
  
——偷了他的钱包。  
  
Logan在空空如也的口袋里攥紧拳头，指关节痒痒的。他瞪着正和酒保说话的某人，磨了磨牙，憋回喉咙里一声呼噜。然后，不小心听到某人吩咐酒保的一句话。  
  
啧。  
  
心理上晃晃脑袋，他在卡位里伸腿，放松了紧绷的肌肉，继续埋头酒精里。  
  
去他妈的雏鸟情节，打死他都不承认。  
  
纯粹是为了免费酒水罢了。  
  
那边，牌王轻描淡写地对酒保说，“哦对了，不用收那家伙的酒钱。”  
  
  
  
  
  
3、  
是什么人说的，“时间给人带来智慧”？  
  
狗屎。  
  
对于赖在Remy店里那只狼来说，时间的磨砺给他的皮毛增添光彩，让他更威武强壮，给他的眼中带来无奈和痛苦。但是Logan，绝对跟智慧或者任何与微妙相关的东西沾不上一点边儿。  
  
并不是说他傻，只是，那么多岁月流过，而人们依然能从他眼中看到一切。多么神奇。  
  
也许正是这一点让Remy着迷不已。  
  
到第十天头上，Remy本来只是在和某只呆头狼对饮，不知何故，对饮变成了拼酒。最后，这场竞赛结束在了牌王老窝里的大床上。  
  
究竟是怎么得到这样的结果的，谁也搞不清楚。只是Logan越喝越愣，Remy越喝越圆滑。然后，下一件事你知道（next thing you know），他们就陷在床垫中了。（中间大概省略了牌王引狼入室的过程）  
  
他们长腿勾勾缠缠，相互撕扯，粗鲁野蛮。空气里满是伏特加混着杜松子酒的味儿，又或者是龙舌兰和波旁？可能是所有。  
  
Logan醉得分不清东西南北，一个劲地啃着Remy的脖子，手在他胸前摸来摸去。牌王眼中闪过一丝恼火，他把手抵在另一人肩膀，然后呯地一声，床上就少了一个人。  
  
“噢！”某狼痛呼，他从床沿伸上来一只手，钢爪尽出，直抵牌王胸膛，“你他妈犯什么神经，Gambit？！”保持这姿势爬回床上，眼中恢复了几分清醒。  
  
牌王式特效醒酒法，可惜世上没几个人能有命消受。  
  
Remy眯着眼，缓缓坐起身，三根钢刃就抵在心脏的位置。  
  
“你给我搞清楚，Wolf，”声音低沉危险，“别把我当成别的什么人。我可不跟神志不清的发情期野兽干！”没说一个字，就往前一分，直到Logan的拳头抵上自己胸口。  
  
不自觉地乖乖收回爪子的男人发出一声挫败的咆哮，向前倾身，狠狠吻上另一个。在亲吻、磨蹭和火热的吐息之间，Logan粗哑地说，“没有，没别人可当。”  
  
Remy觉得自己瞥见了幽暗森林深处的狂野和哀伤。  
  
  
  
  
  
4、  
“你说，我们究竟算是个什么东西，Gambit？”  
  
他们赤裸着并排躺在床上，浑身汗津津。  
  
Remy支起身子，“你干什么在乎？”他轻佻地扬眉，露出个蔑视一切的笑容，“有哪个对你重要的人在乎这个么？”  
  
说完翻身而起，大摇大摆地走进卫生间。  
  
Logan直直地看着他的背影，良久，道，“不。不，没有。”  
  
  
  
  
  
[fin.]

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2009年5月30日。


End file.
